A new mission for Uncle Toby
by Lisola87
Summary: Ralph asks Toby's help for a special 'project'... how to impress a girl another time.


**First, a big Thank You from the bottom of my heart to everyone who read, reviewed, and liked my stories and to everyone who followed me!**

 **Your support keeps me going, I am extremely grateful!**

 **Please, remember English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, tell me and I will fix them immediately!**

 **My infinite gratitude to anyone who takes a bit of their time to review this story! Enjoy! XO**

"Oh, Toby, can you do me a favor, please? Can you pick up Ralph from school today? He asked this morning if you could help him with a project, but he wouldn't tell me what it is. He said it's connected to your fireworks lesson? Does this mean something to you?" asked Paige that morning, a bit curious and a bit worried that her son was keeping secrets from her.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. It was a… chemistry project. I explained him how to make fireworks and maybe he wants to try something new. No worries, I'll do it", answered the behaviorist, wanting to reassure Paige and not letting her know about their little 'adventure' of a few months back.

"Thank you Toby, you're the best", said Paige smiling.

"And you like Walter, but don't worry, I won't tell", answered Toby, smirking.

A sudden blush appeared on her face, followed by an arched eyebrow and a curios smile on her face. "And Happy's working at her father's today, check your phone, she just texted. Don't worry, I won't tell." She winked at him, leaving him half-laughing and relieved to know why Happy wasn't already at the garage at 9.

That afternoon Toby drove to Bilson Elementary, ready to give his little friend some advice about the feminine sex.

"Ralph, my man, here I am! How can I help you? Heart problems?"

"Not really - said the kid entering the car - it's just… it's Sloan's birthday this Saturday and she invited me to her party." Toby had already noticed the little piece of light pink paper in the young genius hand.

"Well, that's great, Ralph! What's the problem, then?"

"I don't know what to get her, can you please help me? The fireworks thing was great, can we do that again?" asked Ralph.

"Well, Ralphie-boy, you know I almost got arrested for that, if it wasn't for Happy's help…" Remembering their almost-kiss made Toby smile.

Their relationship evolved from that night, and not in a very good way.

First, she passionately kissed him, and then he tried to confess his love for her in a blazing fire. After that, she accepted to go on a date with him and he, the brilliant Harvard trained MD, stood her up because of a stupid anxiety pill.

Almost losing their leader and friend helped them get over it, and babysitting their favorite young genius together gave them another opportunity to reconnect and rebuild their relationship.

The three of them spent a quiet night eating pizza and playing Constructo-Battle, and then the excitement of the long day had the better of them.

The next morning Toby found himself still sit on Happy's couch, with Ralph's head on his lap. The kid was covered with a blanket, soundly asleep.

Turning around, Toby saw Happy leaning on the wall, looking at them, with the smallest smile on her face.

He really hoped she was starting to change her mind about being mad at him for the next eight decades, because he really missed having her in her life, if not as a boyfriend, then at least as her friend.

"So, Toby, will you help me, please?" the kid's voice woke Toby up from his train of thoughts.

"Sure buddy, what do you think we talk about it in front of an ice cream?"

Toby parked in front of an ice-cream shop and texted Paige that they were making a pit stop on their way to the garage.

"So, Ralph – started Toby once they were sitting on a bench eating their cones – I already told you that persistence is key, but girls also like someone who's thoughtful and attentive and… they like jewelry. Especially if it's handmade and unique. "

A curios and surprised expression, very similar to his mother's, appeared on the little boy's face.

"Don't worry, man, you're safe with me – said Toby, affectionately putting a hand over the boy's head – we are going to make Sloan a bracelet. What do you think?"

"Can we make it blue and yellow? – answered the young genius with excitement - 'Cause her eyes are blue and her favorite color is yellow."

"Look at you, my young fellow, already becoming perfect boyfriend material as your teacher. Those girls don't know what they're missing out on."

After a short drive, a confused but excited Ralph followed a very determined Toby into an American Crafts store.

"You're doing one for Happy too?" said Ralph innocently, completely taking Toby, who was attentively perusing through the shelves for the best materials, by surprise.

"Well Ralph, my man, you really are a genius. Since you're following my advice, I'll follow yours. How about dark brown and… black?" said Toby taking the leather cord off the shelf.

"I think she'll like this… antique green more. It's the color of your eyes."

"Ralphie-boy, you're the perfect wing-man, you know? - said the shrink – "we are so going to ace this bracelet gift thing."

Coming back to the garage, Toby hide the stuff from the store in Ralph backpack, since he didn't want tell his mother until the job was finished.

So Ralph and Toby, telling everybody they had "homework" to do, went upstairs and start braiding leather cord until two small bracelets, one yellow and light blue, and one dark brown and green were done. They also bought two small tulle bags, one blue and one green, to put the bracelets in, and a "Happy Birthday" card.

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked a hesitant Ralph.

"Ralph, you did something beautiful and unique thinking about her, especially for her. Trust me, Sloan's going to love it. Remember to have fun at the party, too."

"Thanks Toby, I'm going to show it to mum and tell her about the party."

"You're welcome, buddy. Remember, I'm always here for my wingman."

While Ralph run downstairs to his mother and told her the good news, Toby went back to his desk and put the small bag in the front pocket of his jeans, safely protected from prying eyes. Ten minutes later, Paige went to his desk.

"Toby, thank you very much for your help. I really appreciate what you did for Ralph today, and I know someone's going to appreciate your present, too" said Paige with a big, encouraging smile.

"So he spilled the beans on me, huh?" said the shrink laughing.

"Good luck, Toby" said Paige leaving his desk.

A short while after Paige and Ralph left, Toby waived goodnight to Sly and Walter.

He waited for Happy to come home, sitting on the doorstep, for nearly two hours.

Finally, when he saw her truck arriving on the road, he stepped up.

She was wearing the red leather jacket, a grey T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, along with her usual boots. When he saw her his brain went back to their kiss, and he wanted just to put her lips onto his like she had done, and go back to those moments when he felt they were the only two people in the world; those infinite, glorious moments…

"Doc, what are you doing here?" said a surprised Happy.

"Don't worry; I won't bother you with talking. I just wanted to give you this," said Toby, giving the small bag to her.

She put the bracelet out of the bag, with the usual unreadable look on her face.

"You did this?" asked her, a bit surprised.

"Yes, Ralph helped me choose the colors – answered Toby – he suggested the green would help you remember the color of my eyes, and I chose the brown because it's the color of your eyes, and they're intertwined together in a beautiful motive."

He really hoped she wouldn't close up now, despite one of his classics moves of feelings display, but he couldn't help it, when he was around her, he couldn't hide his feelings of her, not now, not ever.

"The kid's right, this green is the color of your eyes", said Happy, looking at him.

"So, you like it? Are you going to wear it?" asked Toby hesitantly, a part of his brain laughing thinking that he was having the same doubt Ralph was having a few hours ago.

"Of course I'm going to wear it, you did it for me", said Happy putting it at her left wrist.

"So I'll always be at your wrist," said the shrink, half-satisfied, half-terrified of what her reaction could be.

"You better be, Doc", said Happy. Taking his hand with hers, she quietly made him follow her through the front door.


End file.
